Köder und Rute
en:Bait and Switch |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Lösungsweg # Sprich mit Salim, um eine Zwischensequenz zu erhalten. Er steht auf dem Balkon und hat den Aufzug unter Beobachtung. #* Wechsel die Region NICHT, wenn ihr den Auftrag angenommen habt; falls ihr das doch tut, wird der Auftrag abgebrochen. # Geht als nächstes in den Tempel der Göttin (Temple of the Goddess) unten in den Metallwerken (G-8) und untersucht die ??? auf dem Altar für eine Zwischensequenz mit Miledo-Shiraddo und Luto Mewrilah. # Wählt einen der sieben verschiedenen Items, die dir bei dem Auftrag helfen sollen. Was du auswählst, bestimmt dann später deine Belohnung: #* Bard's Harp (Bardenharfe) -> Prismapuder. Wenn du diese an den Wächtern probierst, wähle "Recent Happy Times" für Militant Gale, "Promotion Day" für Gentle Tiger - alles andere ist egal. #* ??? (Kostümausstattung) -> Ikarus-Flügel. Die Kostümausstattung wird nach Komplettierung des Auftrags sichtbar. #* Lead Guardsman's ID -> Hi-Potion #**Militant Gale - Verwendet Lead Guardsman's ID #***Eine Pause machen - Verlassen, um eine Pause zu machen. #***Einen anderen Platz bewachen - Miledo-Shiraddo wird entführt. #***Alle Wachen zusammenrufen - Luto Mewrilah wird entführt. #***Wie geht es Salim? - Er geht weg, um nach Salim zu sehen. #**Gentle Tiger - Used Lead Guardsman's ID #*** Alle Optionen sind genauso wie bei Miltitant Gale, nur erhältst du hier genau entgegengesetzte Ergebnisse! #***Eine Pause machen - Luto Mewrilah wird entführt. #***Einen anderen Platz bewachen - Er geht, um einen anderen Platz zu bewachen. #***Alle Wachen zusammenrufen - Er gehtu, um alle zusammenzurufen. #***Wie geht es Salim? - Miledo-Shiraddo wird entführt. #* Talisman -> Schlüsselring-Gürtel #* Pocket Watch -> Hermes Quencher #* Scope -> Öl der Stille. Erlaubt dir, zu sehen, welche NPCs man ansprechen darf für Hinweise, ohne den Auftrag zu gefährden. Brauchst du nicht, wenn du diesen Artikel hier liest. Benutze es nicht bei Hinweis-NPCs, oder du läufst Gefahr, einen Hinweis nicht zu erhalten. #* Snare -> Hi-Ether # Du musst drei Schalter in den Metallwerken untersuchen, insgesamt 3-10mal, in zufälliger Reihenfolge (z.B. MLSLLSMS, SLMMMSLL, LMSSSMLM, oder andere Zufallskombinationen.) #* Schalter-Standorte: #** Der kleine Schalter ("am schwierigsten zu finden") befindet sich unterhalb eines Regal in der Cermet-Raffinerie (G-7), das ist der Raum nördlich der Aufzüge. #** Der mittlere Schalter ist an der Replica (G-8) nahe des Eingangs, neben dem NPC Quasim. #** Der große Schalter ("am schwersten zu benutzen") befindet sich beim Kiln (F-8), gerade außerhalb der Schmiede-Gilde. #* Es gibt 5 NPCs, die dir Hinweise zur Reihenfolge geben, in der die Schalter deaktiviert werden müssen. Die Art der Hinweise wird varieeren, aber solang du mit ihnen sprichst, wirst du alles erfahren, was du wissen musst. Die NPCs sind: #** Folzen (Im Korridor zur Schmiede-Gilde) #** Darha (Nordseite des offenen Areals gerade ausserhalb der Schmiede-Gilde) #** Helmut (In der Mitte des Aufzugsraums) #** Hungry Wolf (Craftsmen's Eatery, Obere Etage) #** Striking Snake (Gunpowder Room, Obere Etage) # An jedem Schalter wird dir ein anderer Wächter begegnen. Dir wird eine Auswahl von vier Optionen gegeben, um mit ihnen zu verhandeln. #* Gentle Tiger: Wenn es dieser Galka ist, wähle entweder... #** "Überlass es Luto Mewrilah", oder... #** "Sage etwas cleveres" und anschliessend "Überprüfe die Metallwerke." #* Militant Gale: Wenn es dieser Galka ist, wähle entweder #** "Überlass es Miledo-Shiraddo", oder... #** "Sage etwas cleveres" und anschliessend "Auf einen Freund warten." #* Pensive Beast (Erscheint nur, wenn Talisman als Hilfsitem ausgewählt wurde): Wenn du auf den Lead Guardsman triffst, wähle... #** "Benutze den Talisman." #** Hinweis: Bist du am falschen Schalter, wird er dich schnappen, egal was du machst/wählst. #* Salim (Erscheint anstatt der anderen Wächter, wenn das Costume Kit gewählt wurde): Wenn du ihn siehst... #** "Benutze das Costume Kit" und wähle dann eines der drei Items (knitted cap, Brille, Silver Heels). Die "knitted cap" wird dich in in Salims Sohn Pabro verwandeln, wenn du einen männlichen, oder in seine Tochter Ebra, wenn du einen weiblichen Charakter spielst; die Silver Heels werden dich in Salims Ehefrau Ulrica verwandeln, egal welches Geschlecht dein Character besitzt. Jede der drei Transformationen wird wirken, und es scheint kein Limit zu geben, wie oft du dich in die selbe Person umwandelst während des Auftrags. # Sobald du die Meldung "Du hörst ein Geräusch aus Richtung des Tempels der Göttin" bekommst, gehe zurück zum Tempel und untersuche die ??? erneut für eine abschliessende Zwischensequenz und deine Belohnung. Miledo-Shiraddo(Nambima-Hyonbima) wird dir das Item, das du anfangs ausgewählt hast, geben. Bei erfolgreicher Wiederholung für ein zuvor schon einmal erhaltenes Item, wird dir Salim deine Belohnung geben. ;Hinweis: * Wenn du den Wächter nicht ablenken kannst ... werden entweder Luto Mewrilah oder Miledo-Shiraddo geschnappt. ** Wenn Luto Mewrilah oder Miledo-Shiraddo erwischt werden, kannst du sie befreien, indem du zum NPC Ferghus (in der Craftsmen's Eatery, obere Etage) gehst und anschliessend zum NPC Folzen. ** Wenn Luto Mewrilah oder Miledo-Shiraddo dreimal erwischt werden, musst du den Auftrag neu starten. Sprich hierfür erneut mit Salim und besuche den Tempel. (Die Schalter-Reihenfolge wird zurückgesetzt zu einer neuen Zufallsreihenfolge.) ;Hilfreiche Tipps: # Wenn du die Schalter in der richtigen Reihenfolge bedienst und die korrekte Aktion/Reaktion bei den Galka-Wächtern auswählst,... wirst du den Wächter ablenken und hast die Möglichkeit, den Schalter zu bedienen. (Abhängig vom Item, dass du bein Start wählst, ist es möglich, dass zusätzliche Charactere in den Zwischensequenzen auftauchen. Derjenuge, der beim Snare auftaucht, ist besonders lustig.) #*Wenn du alles korrekt nachst, bekommst du folgende Meldung: "Der [Erste, zweite, dritte, vierte, fünfte, sechste oder siebente] Schalter wurde deaktiviert." #* Sobald du alle Schalter deaktiviert hast, bekommst du folgende Meldung: "Du hörst ein Geräusch aus Richtung des Tempels der Göttin." # Machst du etwas falsch, wird es dir immer noch möglich sein, den Hebel zu bedienen, aber du wirst keinerlei Meldung erhalten. Dies wird auch alle Schalter, die du bis hierhin bedient hast, zurücksetzen. Die Reihenfolge bleibt allerdings die gleiche, du musst sie nur alle noch einmal bedienen, angefangen beim ersten. # Für diejenigen, die mit logischem Denken etwas anfangen können, findet sich im folgenden der einfachste Weg, dieses Puzzle zu lösen. Zeichne ein Gitter mit 3 Zeilen à 10 Zellen auf ein Papier. Beschrifte die X-Achse mit 1-10 und die Y-Achse mit Klein/Mittel/Groß. Nun kannst Di, wenn du mit den NPCs redest, einfach ein 'X' in das entsprechende Feld machen. # Wenn du zuerst mit Folzen sprichst. wird er dir sagen, wieviele Schalter gedrückt werden müssen - das macht das Ausfüllen der unteren Tabelle einfacher. ---- Spielbeschreibung Auftraggeber: Salim (Nahe dem Schwarzpulver-Raum, Metallwerke) Zusammenfassung: :Seit neuestem hängt ein merkwürdiger Mönch im Tempel der Göttin herum. Salim möchte ihn loswerden. Kategorie:Aufträge Category:Bastok-Aufträge